FIG. 1 is an architecture diagram of an M2M system in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the M2M system includes an M2M application layer 101, an M2M service serving capability layer 102, an M2M communication network layer 103, an M2M perception extension layer 104, wherein the M2M application layer 101 mainly consists of an M2M application server, the M2M service serving capability layer 102 mainly includes an M2M service platform, the M2M communication network layer 103 includes a wireless network and a wired network, such as a 2nd Generation (2G) mobile communication network, a 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication network, and a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), and the M2M perception extension layer 104 mainly includes an M2M perception extension layer equipment including an M2M terminal node and an M2M terminal, wherein the M2M terminal includes terminal equipment of a certain node of a certain network, such as a sensor network, a personal area network, an office network and a vehicle area network in an M2M network architecture while the M2M terminal node includes certain terminal equipment including an M2M gateway, a cluster head and so on having converging and processing capabilities in the M2M network architecture.
In the M2M system architecture, it is required that the M2M service platform of the M2M service serving capability layer is not only capable of providing some general capabilities and support for the M2M application server to enable the M2M application server to access and use network resources and capabilities, but also the M2M service platform should support response to a service request from the M2M application server and provide configuration information, statistical information, monitoring information and so on of a terminal equipment to the M2M application server. In this way, the M2M service capability layer can perform adaptation to different user terminals in time according to demands of users, or the M2M perception extension layer equipment can adaptively provide services and configuration and statistics of terminal equipment to different M2M application servers, or the M2M application server of the M2M application layer can monitor service data of the M2M perception extension layer equipment and information of terminal equipment in time.
A ubiquitous network, which is being researched and developed at present, is an inevitable trend of the development of the M2M service platform and a necessary condition for further application and popularization of the M2M service platform. With continuous deepening of researches on cloud computing, emerging ubiquitous network technologies and networks, the M2M service platform of the M2M service capability layer satisfying the aforementioned requirements will be a bridge to connect the M2M application layer, the M2M communication network layer and the M2M perception extension layer, and is also a necessary condition of information interaction between a plurality of terminals of a plurality of users and a plurality of M2M application services. Therefore, an M2M oriented service platform interface apparatus is needed urgently so that some general capabilities and support can be provided for the M2M application server to enable the application server to access and use network resources and capabilities, while enabling the M2M service platform to support response to a service request from the M2M application server, and provide configuration information, statistical information, monitoring information and so on of a terminal equipment to the M2M application server.